


Morning Kisses

by StephirothWasTaken



Series: No Magic No Kingdom AU [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Erectile Dysfunction from Spinal Cord Injury/Paraplegia, M/M, Morning Kisses, No Magic No Kingdom AU, Paraplegia, That doesn't matter much though, They're a little older, but that's not important either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: In all the years they had been together, Gladio could probably count on one hand all the times that Noctis had woken up before him, and as he felt cool, wet lips on his neck, he realized that this was probably the first time Noctis had woken early and also been in a good enough mood to kiss him awake.





	Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For Gladio's birthday, I had not intended to write something for this alternate universe, but after a pet dying and nonsensical family drama, I only had the brain power to go back to a story I had started a while back.
> 
> It's still embarrassing to me to share sexual content like this, but I hope you enjoy it, anyway.

In all the years they had been together, Gladio could probably count on one hand all the times that Noctis had woken up before him, and as he felt cool, wet lips on his neck, he realized that this was probably the first time Noctis had woken early and also been in a good enough mood to kiss him awake.  
  
Gladio opened one eye, afraid of what he would find. Noctis’s face was close to his, blue eyes wide, and one corner of his mouth was lifted in a smirk. His black hair was pulled back into a little tail, and he wore a black bathrobe with midnight blue lining.  
  
Noctis had somehow managed to get himself out of bed and into the bathroom without waking Gladio. He sat in his wheelchair, bracing his arms against the edge of the bed as he leaned toward him.  
  
“Mornin’," Gladio said.  
  
"Happy birthday," Noctis said.  
  
Gladio thanked him with a kiss—and an unfortunately timed yawn in his face. All Noctis did was chuckle, not even wrinkling his nose at his morning breath.  
  
"What time is it?" Gladio asked while he stretched the sleep out of his bones.  
  
Noctis pressed a kiss behind Gladio's ear, down his neck, finding that special place that always made Gladio shiver.  
  
"It's almost time to have breakfast with Prom and Specs," he murmured against Gladio's shoulder.  
  
Gladio recalled that they had promised to meet with their friends at some new place that Prompto was currently in love with. Ignis, who had long resigned himself to the nickname of “Specs,” would likely try to sneak in a cake or something he had made with his own hands so that Gladio and Noctis could enjoy it later.  
  
"Thought I'd give you something nice before we went," Noctis continued.  
  
He pushed the blankets off Gladio's chest, revealing his hard-earned muscles and the eagle tattoo that covered his entire upper body, and he traced a finger over the lines of the tattoo. His hand roamed over his abs, and then he brushed the tips of his fingers below his navel.  
  
Gladio gave Noctis a sleepy grin.  
  
"Something nice, huh?"  
  
"If you're up to it."  
  
Gladio brought a hand to Noctis’s chin, and he tilted up his head to kiss him. Noctis hummed against his lips, but he pulled away. He pushed the blanket further off to reveal Gladio’s lower half and his morning erection.  
  
Accepting that as Gladio being “up to it,” Noctis moved back in his chair, making sure his wheels were at an angle with the bed, and then he used his arms to haul himself onto the bed. He asked for a pillow, which he placed next to Gladio’s lower half, and he accepted some help to settle on his side. His knees were near Gladio’s face, and Gladio rested one of Noctis’s legs over himself, letting the other dangle off the bed.  
  
The position gave Gladio a nice view up Noctis’s robe. Noctis might have been chair-bound, but he worked hard on keeping his body healthy. He had a shapely butt, and even if Noctis would get self-conscious about never quite achieving the glorious erection he wished it could without pills, Gladio liked seeing it no matter what state it was in.  
  
Gladio knew, however, that Noctis wanted him to watch him get to work on sucking him off. He slid a hand onto Noctis’s butt, giving it a firm but gentle squeeze despite Noctis’s inability to feel it, and he turned his gaze in time to see Noctis shift again so he was bracing his arms on either side of Gladio’s hips. Noctis grabbed the base of his erection and take it fully into his mouth, letting the tip hit his throat.  
  
A tight coil built up in Gladio’s lower abdomen as Noctis ran his tongue up and down his shaft. He wrapped his lips around the head, and he swirled his tongue over the slit and around the glans. Noctis pulled away to look at Gladio, drool glistening on his face, and he pumped him with a firm hand before going back to worshiping Gladio with his mouth.  
  
Gladio’s heart was racing, and it took effort to breathe correctly. He squeezed Noctis’s butt before he smoothed his hand up Noctis’s back, feeling the scar from the injury that changed Noctis’s life forever. The skin there was ultra-sensitive to Noctis, and he ran his fingertips along it to convey that he appreciated Noctis’s efforts when words were failing him at the moment.  
  
Gladio had an incredible amount of stamina, but they did not have the time to test how long Gladio could hold back the orgasm. He let the pleasure wash over him. His fingers on Noctis’s back dug into the skin. The coil in his stomach snapped, and he arched his back as he let out a low guttural groan, involuntarily thrusting himself deeper into Noctis’s throat. Noctis make a choking noise as warm come shot into his throat.  
  
Noctis pulled off Gladio, who pushed himself upright, and the larger man gathered Noctis into his arms, pressing his lips onto Noctis’s wet ones. He tasted his own salty and slightly sweet come on him.  
  
“Thank you, baby,” Gladio murmured into Noctis’s mouth.  
  
“Love you,” Noctis sighed, voice hoarse.  
  
“Love you, too. So much.”  
  
Gladio peppered kissed all over Noctis’s face, and Noctis gave a breathy laugh.  
  
“Come on,” Noctis said. “We need to get in the shower.”  
  
Gladio was unrelenting in showering Noctis with kisses. His hand was skimming up Noctis’s back again.  
  
“Perhaps I could return the favor first?” Gladio asked.  
  
Noctis chuckled, and he pushed against Gladio’s broad shoulders.  
  
“Maybe later. I don’t want to be late.”  
  
Gladio thought that Ignis and Prompto might not have minded, but then again, the two men were busy these days. Ignis was climbing the ranks quickly at Skylight Industries, and Prompto had traveled all the way from Hammerhead just to see him for his birthday. Noctis must have been just as eager to see his two best friends as they would be of him.  
  
“All right,” Gladio sighed, failing to suppress a grin, “I’ll be good.”  
  
Instead of letting Noctis settle himself back into his wheelchair to get to the shower on his own, Gladio kept hold of him as he swung his legs over the bed and stood with him, Noctis letting out an undignified squawk at the sudden movement.  
  
“You don’t have to carry me, Gladio,” Noctis huffed.  
  
“You like it.”  
  
Noctis sighed, burying his reddened cheeks into Gladio’s bear chest, but he did not deny it.

**Author's Note:**

> In the fic "Phantom Touch" that I posted a while back, I posted an alternative relationship idea with Ignis, but Gladio doesn't get to be part of that series because I want Noctis and Gladio to get together in the longer fic, which I'll get back to one of these days, I swear.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> If you could be further generous with your time, kudos and comments would be much appreciated.
> 
> Come yell at me on social media!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/StephRitaClark)  
> [tumblr](https://stephanieritaclark.tumblr.com)  
> [Pillowfort.io](https://www.pillowfort.io/StephanieRitaClark)  
> [My own website](https://www.stephanieritaclark.com)  
> 


End file.
